


More Than Sex

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, ahaha i met richard speight jr in october, so it felt a little weird writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Gabriel and the reader have kinky sex in the bunker. Sam, Dean and Cas overhear, and tease the reader afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Sex

“Yes, guys, I’ll be fine,” you insisted with a heavy sigh. “Call me when you’ve dealt with the spirit.”

Sam nodded as he left the bunker. “As long as you promise to call us if there’s any problems. Or call for Cas, and he’ll be there.”

You rolled your eyes. “Sam, I’ll be in the bunker, it’s completely safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

At long last, the Winchesters were gone, the Impala’s tail lights fading away. You shut the door with a sigh of relief, and almost instantly you heard the sound of beating wings behind you. Grinning, you turned around. “Gabriel.”

“Hey, princess,” the archangel greeted you, holding a rose in his hand. “I brought you a little something.”

You giggled, taking the rose from him and setting it down on the table. “Thanks, Gabe,” you said, wrapping your arms around him and kissing him softly.

The Winchesters and Castiel had no idea of your relationship with the archangel. You weren’t entirely sure how this had started; you’d found him attractive, he found you attractive, you would begin to pray to him rather than Cas some of the time, and everything else had just sort of followed. Even your sexual relationship had gone further than you would have expected, to the point that safe words had become necessary, not that you had ever had to use them. Gabriel was an all-powerful being, capable of killing you with a snap of his fingers, but you trusted him, and he knew your limits, never pushing beyond them.

“How long are they gonna be gone for?” Gabriel asked you.

You shrugged. “Probably overnight. Still, we’ve got some time.”

Gabriel smirked. “Alright then. Bedroom?”

You giggled. “So eager. You’ve barely even said hello.”

“There’s time for that later,” Gabriel replied, and you squeaked as he lifted you into his arms, carrying you towards your room. Kicking the door shut behind him, he set you down next to the bed. “Clothes off, sweetheart,” he instructed, and you hastily obeyed, excitement and arousal already beginning to pool between your legs. You wriggled out of your clothes bit by bit, wriggling your hips, putting on a little bit of a show for him, but when your hands reached for your panties, your last article of clothing, Gabriel stepped over and grabbed your wrists. “Keep those on.”

He pushed you back gently until you were sitting on the bed, his hands pushing your shoulders back until you were lying down. Before you could blink, a pair of handcuffs were in his hand, jingling quietly. “You good?”

You nodded with a grin, lifting your arms up willingly and allowing Gabriel to cuff your wrists to the headboard. Nothing turned you on quite like this, giving your boyfriend complete control, lying back and taking whatever he wanted to give you.

“I wanted to try something different today,” Gabriel told you, and you noticed for the first time that he was holding something else in his hands, something that looked like fabric. “Thought you’d enjoy it.”

He placed the fabric over your eyes, and you shivered with excitement as he tied it carefully behind your head in a blindfold. “What’s your colour, sugar?”

“Green,” you replied, the space between your legs already damp.

“Can you see anything?”

“No.”

“Good.” Gabriel leaned in, and you felt his warm breath over your lips, the only warning you got before he kissed you softly. Then his lips left yours, and his fingers suddenly brushed your nipples, causing you to gasp in surprise. Oh yeah, you would definitely enjoy this.

And then his lips were on your nipples, one and then the other, licking and nipping, and you whimpered, leaning into his touch. His hands wandered everywhere, sometimes lifting off your body and then touching you somewhere different, and you never knew where to expect the next touch. So when a finger touched you on the sensitive skin just above your clit, still covered by your underwear, you whimpered, hips lifting off the bed until Gabriel pushed them back down again.

“Ah ah, stay still,” Gabriel warned, and you groaned in frustration. You felt his lips running along your skin at the edge of your underwear, nipping softly before he grabbed the edge of your panties in his teeth, pulling them down first by one side and then the other, with only his mouth. You gasped and squirmed at the feeling as he purposely nibbled and licked at your thighs while pulling your panties down, finally untangling them from your ankles. And then suddenly he was blowing softly on your clit, and you tensed every muscle in your body trying to keep your hips down on the bed.

“You’re such a tease,” you gasped, and Gabriel chuckled, his tongue swiping up through your folds. His hand was suddenly back on your breast, playing with a nipple as his tongue explored you, while his other hand rested on your hip, holding you still.

As the tip of his tongue began flicking your clit, you whimpered, your legs trying to clench around him, but Gabriel grabbed your thighs, holding them open. He nipped and sucked and licked, building you quickly up towards orgasm, and you cried out, clenching your hands into fists. “Oh god, Gabe, I’m gonna…”

And then he pulled away, and this time you couldn’t keep still. You moaned in protest, lifting your hips, desperate to feel his tongue there once more. “Gabe, please!” you begged.

Gabriel pretended to think about it. “Hm, I don’t know. I don’t think you should get to come today until I do. You’ve been very noisy.” He tapped your clit twice softly, and you yelped, the touch coming as a complete surprise. Being blindfolded was definitely a kink of yours now.

You heard movement as Gabriel quickly stripped himself of his clothes before climbing on top of you, his dick brushing against your stomach. “Now, are you gonna be a good girl for me and not come until I say you can?”

Biting down hard on your lip, you nodded, and Gabriel grinned, kissing you softly. “Colour?”

“Green.”

With that confirmation, Gabriel pushed into you slowly, giving you a chance to adjust before he began to move. He was careful, never even brushing your clit and at the perfect angle to avoid your g-spot, keeping you on the edge, but never quite there. Who would have known archangels could be sex gods?

“You’ve been pretty loud today, so I might as well make the most of it,” Gabriel said casually, although his voice hitched as he thrust into you. “I do love those noises. Come on sugar, make some pretty noises for me, and I’ll let you come.”

You let out a long moan. “Gabe,” you murmured. “Oh god, Gabriel…”

You felt his hand slip in between you, his fingers just barely brushing your clit, and you almost screamed, his touch like an electric shock. “Ah! Gabe, please!”

He nipped your neck softly. “I’m gonna come,” he gasped, “and you’re gonna come with me. You ready?”

You nodded frantically, and Gabriel suddenly pressed down on your clit, hard. “Come for me, beautiful.”

You cried out, your hips lifting off the bed as your orgasm slammed into you. Gabriel came with you, a growl escaping his throat as you clenched tightly around him. The pleasure seemed to last forever, on and on as you bucked underneath him, his hand rubbing your clit softly as best he could to ease you through your orgasm.

And then at last you were still, lying gasping on the bed, your head flopping backwards. Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the ropes and blindfold vanished in a blink. He flopped down next to you, panting. “What did you think of that?”

You sighed, rolling over to bury yourself in his arms. “That was incredible.”

“You wanna do it again sometime?”

You nodded enthusiastically. “Hell yeah.”

You drifted off to sleep with your angel’s arms wrapped around you, and woke with your head buried in his chest. “Good morning, beautiful,” he greeted you cheerfully.

You stirred sleepily. “Good morning,” you mumbled.

Gabriel chuckled. “I love your sleepy voice.”

He pushed your hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear. “I’d better go, sweetheart. Don’t want the Winchesters of my baby bro Cas catching me in here.”

You sighed sadly. “Alright. I’ll call you as soon as I get a spare minute.”

Gabriel kissed your forehead lovingly. “See you soon, princess.”

He vanished with the sound of flapping wings, and you sighed, closing your eyes. The bed suddenly felt painfully cold and empty without him there.

It was a while before you summoned up the energy to get up. Dressed and showered, still recovering from the memories of your amazing night, you stepped out of your room to get something to eat and were surprised to find both the Winchesters and Cas in the bunker.

“Hey, guys,” you greeted them. “How long have you been here? I didn’t hear you come in.”

Dean was smiling for some reason. “Yeah, you were probably too busy to hear us.”

You furrowed your brow. “What do you mean?”

Sam cleared his throat. “So, Y/N,” he said, in that we-need-to-talk voice. “Gabriel.”

Your heart jolted. “What?”

“We know you’ve been having sex with my brother,” Cas announced casually. Dean almost choked with laughter.

Crap. “I don’t… I’m not! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the crap, Y/N,” Dean put in. “We were setting off on that hunt when we got a call from Garth, he’d already taken care of that spirit. So we headed back, and we heard everything. All I can say is, good for you.”

You groaned out loud, sitting down at the table and burying your head in your hands. “What did you hear?”

“Oh, Gabriel. Please, Gabe,” Sam attempted to imitate your voice, and you whacked his arm.

“Don’t stop, Gabriel,” Dean added in a whiny voice, and you got up, stalking to the fridge to grab a beer.

“I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed, Y/N,” Cas spoke up. “It’s a natural act. Although you were being very loud. At times I thought you were in pain, but Dean assured me that you weren’t.”

“I don’t think she’d have complained if she was, right, Y/N?” Dean asked with a grin.

You slammed the fridge door shut. “Screw you guys.”

“Ooh, kinky,” Dean muttered, and you hit the back of his head hard as you walked past. Well, if they thought this embarrassment was going to put you off having sex with your angel, they were wrong. Although you were going to be way more careful next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time I've really written anything more than vanilla sex (surprising, considering I read the kinky stuff all the time) so I'm really hoping it was ok. I got a request for something similar with Cas afterwards, so I'm assuming this wasn't too bad :P


End file.
